moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
County of Thonbridge
The County of Thonbridge is a neutral county, made famous by a colossal bridge spanning over the Thondroril River, known as Thonbridge Crossing. Throughout history, control over Thonbridge has been contested between the Kingdom of Alterac and the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Traditionally it had been under the domain of a noble house of mixed descent from either kingdoms with shifting loyalties in each generation known as House of Beckfleet. After the Third War, House of Beckfleet abandoned Thonbridge despite not being harmed. Thonbridge became difficult to sustain and abandoned. Until Toderick Stoneward's recent successful expedition to conquer Thonbridge. History The origins of Thonbridge root back to Arathorian Conquest of Alterac. Legend states that two houses on either side of the Thondroril River had warred with one another for generations. However, after Alterac was brought into the fold of the Empire, the two families were ordered to resolve the feud. Negotiations went quite well, each party forgetting the root of a problem. In fact, the two sole heirs of each family later married, partially by the command of the Governor. As a result, the two Houses were joined under one common House, House Beckfleet. The newly formed House Beckfleet quickly set to using their strategic location to their advantage. Before long, a rickety, wooden toll bridge was constructed over the Thondroril to allow a northern route across the river. This structure is the foundation of what would one day become Thondroril Crossing, the now colossal bridge over the Thondroril and former seat of House of Beckfleet. As the Empire of Arathor began to falter, and more provinces formed their own kingdoms. House Beckfleet elected to remain neutral and swore fealty to no King. At first, either kingdom threatened to seize their lands if they did not kneel, yet with every threat, House Beckfleet threatened to swear fealty to their opponent, which would result in a costly war if their threat was met. Thus, through shrewd diplomacy and manipulation of commerce across or up and down the Thondroril River. However, throughout history, certain lords of House Beckfleet have tended to favor either Alterac or Lordaeron. Over time, Thonbridge Crossing would be rebuilt or expanded upon until it eventually entered a familiar state as it stands today. An immense stone bridge crossing over the river with a keep of sorts in the center and on either side. Here toll is collected, goods traveling over are recorded and House Beckfleet ruled their domain. Other notable features including an impressive mechanism that allowed portions on either side of the bridge in between the keeps to be lifted upwards. Either allowing a large vessel through, cutting off trade or effectively isolating the central keep. Little matters of great importance bothered House of Beckfleet or Thonbridge, resulting in House Beckfleet becoming a particularly small but powerful and wealthy house in a strategic position. However, following the Third War, the Beckfleets were overrun with refugees and were unable to sustain Thonbridge without trade from neighboring kingdoms. Thus the Beckfleets abandoned Thonbridge, later dying at sea during their journey south. However, there are Alteraci nobility who claim to be in possession of a missive left by the late Lord Beckfleet, that states that should Alterac ever rise out of its defunct state, Thonbridge is to enter its domain. This claim is controversial due to the late Lord Beckfleet showing favor towards Alterac during his lifetime, but there is yet to be any evidence that confirms this, likely there is never to be any concrete proof. Since then, Thonbridge had remained uninhabited, no one ambitious enough to take on the project of restoring the area. Until the recent conquest of Thonbridge by Toderick Stoneward. He quickly occupied the region and set to restoring it to take advantage of its lucrative trade aspects. Toderick established the Thonbridge Company to aid this venture and once more began to exact toll. Description The region known as Thonbridge refers to either banks of the Thondroril River and the Troll ruins of Chillwind Point. Thonbridge is filled with similar flora and fauna as is found throughout the Hillsbrad Foothills. Thonbridge comprises the widest section of the Thondroril River Valley. The Alterac Mountains on either side of the region rise high, closing Thonbridge into being the only method of traversing the region. Thonbridge Crossing In the center of Thonbridge, sits Thonbridge Crossing a magnificent man made bridge that connects the western and eastern banks of the Thondroril River. The size of the bridge is colossal, made of stone, two large wagons can travel side by side over the bridge. On either side of the bridge, there sits a large gatehouse operating as a toll booth with a portcullis. Should anyone wish to cross they must do so with the consent of both tollbooths. As one first enters, they are given a stamp of approval. Typically, one receives the stamp after paying a toll fee and any goods they are carrying are recorded. When one reaches the other side, the other gatehouse confirms they carry a stamp of approval and confirms the goods carried. Each gatehouse is properly manned and armed with crossbows to defend from attackers. In the center of Thonbridge Crossing sits Thonbridge Keep, a considerably large keep that sits on the bridge. Those crossing Thonbridge Crossing, pass under Thonbridge Keep as they travel across. In Thonbridge Keep, resides the Lord of Thonbridge along with necessary facilities. Rising from the top of Thonbridge Keep on the ramparts sits a large room in which one can easily view the alert fires from either gatehouse that signals an attack. In addition, Thonbridge Keep controls the drawbridge mechanisms on either side of the bridge. Thonbridge Crossing is actually comprised of three separate sections, the two outer sections attach to the central one and to the western or eastern bank. From the Thonbridge Keep, both of these bridges can be lifted upwards through a drawbridge mechanisms, effectively making the bridge impossible to cross and isolating Thonbridge Keep. This allows for any large merchant vessels traveling up the Thondroril to pass by the bridge as well, allowing for the ruler of the Crossing to control trade going across, as well as up and down the Thondroril River. Thonbridge Pier Thonbridge Pier sits just north of Thonbridge Crossing, serving as a personal dock for Thonbridge Crossing. Docked at the pier, there are multiple ships that were controlled by House Beckfleet, ranging from small vessels such as canoes to as large as merchant sloops. These ships were used for both personal trade for House Beckfleet and as a maritime defense. Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Realms of Alterac Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:Commonwealth of Alterac Category:Alterac Mountains Locations